


Waking Aching

by iArgent



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Injury, M/M, Macen lives, Recovery, cute fluffy couples, pathfinder fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Macen is still injured, but family helps the ache.





	Waking Aching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



> Happy Xmas GRIMMY!

Macen tended to wake up these days with Avitus fussing with something. Re-covering Macen’s spurs with their no snag blankets. A pillow being disconnected from a mandible, or pushed further under his head. The window being activated so the light of departing ships didn’t wake him.

 

Today, it was the telltale click of the wheelchair. Turians rarely experienced being damaged enough to require a mobility device. But Macen figured coming in contact with the Scourge on the Natanus and drifting helplessly through Andromeda with no food or water or medical attention was a good enough reason to try. Ryders SAM had helped with calculations and soon, he had a wheelchair until his spine recovered. He’d taken a few shaky steps in the last week, Avitus, Sara, Lumont and Vederia all pretending like they weren’t there solely to see him recover.

 

Scott and Gil had swung by later with pilfered dextro liqueur, courtesy of Vetra. He used liqueur loosely. Mostly because this wasn’t identifiable as anything he’d seen or smelled or remotely tasted before. Still, was definitely alcohol.

 

He cracked one eye open “Avi, what are you doing?”

 

Avitus stilled, then efficiently clipped the chair in the last few places. “Ah. We have a family get together today.” His words were nonchalant, but Macen definitely didn’t remember this ever hearing about it before. And neither of them had family in Andromeda really.

 

“Avi.” He may have sounded exasperated but his subvocals were all affection.

 

“Scott called last night. Sara is going insane, apparently it’s a human holiday to be spent with family, and she can’t handle having nobody around, so.” the definitive click of Avi tapping his talons over the back of his neck “I may have said we’d stop over.”

 

Macen felt the warm feeling he’d been getting used to wash over him. Okay, maybe they had some family. Weird family, but theirs. “That’s fine. Do we need to bring anything?”

 

Avitus was still shuffling around the room. The Pathfinder quarters on this ship weren’t as impressive as Ryder’s Tempest, but until a new ship could be constructed, the Ventus Solaris would do. And it’s name was going to be passed on because it was really fucking cool.

 

He felt twinges in his back, deep under the plates, and radiating to his spurs that made it hard to move. But Macen levered himself up using his arms and eventually sat upright, clanking a little with the shuddering touching his plates together, and a bit out of breath.

 

Avitus watched him carefully, but the room hummed with proudpleasedhappy subvocals.

 

“Get me in the chair. We have a human holiday to attend.”


End file.
